theodoretugboatfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ZEM
Question ZEM if I was logged out the wiki changes color from all white into yellow and brown. Somehow when I logged in it stayed the same rather turning into white it all turns into yellow and brown. Is there anyways to remove the yellow and brown colors? Sorry if I returned your talk page again. :)--PNR 05:38, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's fine if you don't understand. :)--PNR 23:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi! :D You are coming back to Theodore Wiki?! :D --Molly the Valiant 19:43, September 27, 2010 (UTC) oops I almost forgot to sign my name :P YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! B-day Im turning 20 next week on the 11th......................... heh, uh feels kinda odd. What do you think? when is your b-day?--Molly the Valiant 21:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Problems Hi ZEM, this is PNR. I was wondering if you are having some problems using this brand new styling pages of wikia? Since I mostly use Firefox and it takes forever to load the page. Right now I'm using Internet Explorer of which gives a bad quality of the pages. If you know the problems please respond a.s.a.p. :)--PNR 16:51, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind I think I just fix my problems but thanks anyways for the suggestion of using Internet Explorer 8. :)--PNR 01:52, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Moving talk pages Hi ZEM um I need some help, how could you move a talk page? Like the ones in the TTTEwikia? On the box on the top of the talk page, that says: Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. ''Dry rails and good running!'. Is there a template about? BTW how are you? Everything going well? :)--PNR 01:40, November 17, 2010 (UTC)'' ! O_O Oh my! I better update my Internet Explorer. btw How are you doing?--Molly the Valiant 22:25, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmass! I did a Christmass themed Theodore tugboat. lol :P take a look and tell me what you think. http://mollythevaliant.deviantart.com/art/Theodore-Tugboat-SantaTheodore-189485234 --Molly the Valiant 21:10, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Moving talk pages Pardon me for the disturbance ZEM, but um can you please move my talk page please? I found that it's very clustered now. Sorry but I really don't know how to do of how to move the talk page. Thank you :)--PNR 00:45, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm Back Hello ZEM! It's nice that you're coming out of retirement and editing again! I'm really sorry ZEM but I don't know much on how to put you back on as an administrator. You have to guide me through it slowly on following your instructions to whom I should talk to and assign as an admin again. I really am sorry for not being such a big help on your return as an administrator. :)--PNR 05:44, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :There you go! Have fun ZEM! :)--PNR 18:26, February 4, 2012 (UTC)